Quando o tempo muda
by Ninaa'Potter
Summary: O tempo estava mudando. Será que alguém percebeu?


O tempo estava mudando. Será que alguém percebeu?

O calor aos poucos se dissipava, nuvens acinzentadas surgiam no céu, e uma brisa cada vez mais fresca soprava pelos jardins.

Ao longe, as árvores da Floresta Proibida sucumbiam ao dançar do vento.

É, as coisas estavam mudando.

Hermione encontrava-se sentada nos jardins de Hogwarts. Agarrada as próprias pernas, ela deixou-se livre para sentir o calor do Sol a tocar-lhe a pele. Permitiu que o vento brincasse com seus cabelos, e que seus olhos cedessem ao prazer.

Ninguém poderia imaginar encontrá-la dessa forma, quando deveria estar enfiada numa sala de aula, tendo lições sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Mas depois de tanto tempo seguindo Harry e Rony, ela enfim percebeu que uma aula a menos, não traria grandes conseqüências para sua vida.

As águas do Lago pareciam mais escuras, constatou ela. E em breve ela veria esse mesmo lago, tomado por gelo, assim como a grama onde se sentara.

Na verdade, ela era única pessoa presente naquele jardim.

Todos deveriam estar tendo aula naquela tarde de quarta-feira. E ela gostou da solidão momentânea que vivenciava.

De olhos ainda fechados, não percebeu a presença de alguém que se aproximava.

Em passos leves, Harry chegou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ela o olhou sem grande surpresa, ele sempre estaria por perto, pensou.

- O que faz aqui? _ indagou Harry.

- O mesmo que você... Eu acho!

- Bem, eu fui expulso da sala. Parece que Snape ainda não foi conquistado pelos meus fascinantes olhos verdes. _brincou o moreno

- É, então realmente não temos os mesmos motivos para estar aqui. Quanto ao Snape, acho que ele apenas se faz de difícil. _ responde Hermione no mesmo tom.

- E eu espero que ele continue assim! De fato, é melhor tê-lo como insuportável professor implicante, cuja fidelidade eu muito suspeito, do que como um amante inseparável. Então veio aqui por quê?

- Nenhuma razão em especial. Reparou na mudança do tempo?

- É, percebi. O inverno se aproxima.

- Gosto desse clima intermediário.

- Eu sei. _respondeu o moreno olhando-a significantemente.

- Sabemos tanto um sobre o outro não?

- Coisas demais.

- Como a sua pinta no bumbum?_ comentou com um sorriso matreiro.

- Ou a sua coleção de calcinhas felpudas? _ rebateu em igual tom.

- Não são felpudas, são com detalhes em renda!

- De qualquer forma, parece coisa de criança.

- É apenas confortável Harry. E você não deveria saber isso.

- Você também não deveria saber sobre a minha pinta!

- O que eu posso fazer se você tem o habito de tomar banho no lago com cuecas brancas! Caso você não saiba, elas ficam transparentes.

- Acho que tenho consciência disso.

O silêncio novamente se abateu sobre o lugar.

A proximidade entre eles era tal, que Hermione podia sentir os pêlos dos braços de Harry eriçando-se sob o vento meio gélido.

Ela lembrou-se do prazer que sentia com isso. Certas coisas nos homens a atraiam muito. Tais coisas em Harry, a atraiam muito mais.

- Então, quer dar uma volta? _ convidou o moreno, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Pela floresta? _ questionou certa de que a resposta seria afirmativa. E assim foi, quando Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- E ignorar o fato dela ser proibida?

- Já fizemos isso tantas vezes...

- Que por certo mais uma não faria mal algum! _ adiantou-se ela completando seu raciocínio.

Harry sorriu. Há algum tempo Hermione e ele passaram a compartilhar uma proximidade ainda maior. Ela era capaz até mesmo de antever atitudes e falas dele. E embora isso já tivesse se tornado rotineiro, ele sempre se surpreendia. A verdade era que gostava disso. Gostava da forma como conduziam sua amizade, e acima de tudo, gostava cada vez mais da proximidade crescente entre eles... Só não saberia explicar ao certo, o por que.

E assim, passaram a caminhar pelos jardins rumo a orla da floresta.

- Você acha que Rony ficará bem sozinho naquela sala cheia de sonserinos protegidos pelo Snape?

- Rony é forte, ele sobreviverá. _ respondeu-a dando-lhe uma piscadela.

- Ele anda estranho ultimamente... _ comentou franzindo o cenho. De fato o comportamento do ruivo nos últimos tempos havia mudado. Ele parecia mais... Feliz.

- Acha que algo pode estar acontecendo?

- Acho que ele está apaixonado!

Harry a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, sorrindo suspeitamente, e isso não passou despercebido pela garota.

- Ora, seu filho de um trasgo, você sabe quem é! Pode me contar. Agora Harry! Estou esperando! _ falou parando sua caminhada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Digamos que... Ele passou a enxergar além da aparência! _ respondeu o moreno sorridente.

- Além da aparência... _ repetiu Hermione pensativa, e de repente, como assolada por um pensamento óbvio, eclodiu numa gostosa gargalhada. – Oh Mérlin, porque ele não me disse nada?

- Acho que ele ainda não se sente muito seguro. Você sabe, ele sempre a criticou tanto e agora...

- Ai que tolo ele é! Mas eu fico feliz. Talvez Luna coloque um pouco mais de sensibilidade naquele trasgo ruivo! _ brincou a castanha.

- É talvez...

- Isso quer dizer que seremos só nós dois? _ indagou

- É, parece que sim. Eu diria até mesmo, que nós sobramos!

- Huuum... Fiquei pra titia e tenho apenas 16 anos.

- Na verdade, isso faz de você a minha ultima opção!_brincou o moreno

- Hei! _ protestou a jovem dando-lhe um doloroso tapa no ombro. – Eu é que não quero você. Seu testa rachada. _ respondeu cortante, mas sem conseguir ocultar o riso.

- Ora ora... O que temos aqui? Um aprendiz de Malfoy!

- Sim claro, e agora eu vou levantar a maga da minha blusa e você verá a marca negra!

- Hermione às vezes você me assusta!

- Esse seu sorriso não me aprece de alguém assustado. _ contrapôs a jovem.

- É que eu sou muito habilidoso em esconder meus verdadeiros sentimentos! _ argumentou ainda mais sorridente.

Na verdade, sorria de prazer. A companhia de Hermione dava-lhe um animo e uma alegria incomparáveis. Passava sempre um tempo maravilhoso ao lado da amiga. E sabia poder contar com ela em todos os momentos. As vésperas de uma guerra iminente, era ao lado dela que conseguia esquecer seus medos. Com nenhuma outra pessoa ele se permitiria caminhar tão despreocupadamente pela Floresta Proibida.

- Ah sim, Harry Potter é um mestre dos disfarces!

- Exatamente. Garota esperta! _ respondeu dando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.

Por um momento, Hermione corou, e isso serviu para alargar mais ainda o sorriso de Harry.

- Hei, você vê? _ questionou repentinamente o moreno.

- Ver o que?

- Testrálios! _ respondeu ele vagamente, caminhando em direção ao nada, diante da visão de Hermione.

A jovem hesitou por um momento, e então passou a acompanhá-lo.

- Onde eles estão Harry?

- Há um bem a sua frente, e mais dois à esquerda. _ respondeu ele acariciando o que deveria ser um dos animais.

- Como eles são? _ questionou a castanha, dando vazão a sua curiosidade.

- Bem, parecem cavalos, mas com asas, como asas de dragão.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um breve momento, tentando imaginá-los sob tal descrição.

- Não parecem ser bonitos! _ comentou.

- E não são. Quer dizer... Eles são apenas diferentes! _ respondeu o moreno, sua voz soando levemente sonhadora.

- Você me parece fascinado com isso.

- E estou. Venha, toque-o. _ falou Harry tomando a mão de Hermione entre a sua, e guiando-a sobre o corpo do animal.

- É áspero! _ comentou surpresa.

- Sim. É engraçado que as pessoas rejeitem tanto as diferenças, quando são elas que nos tornam únicos.

Hermione o olhou por um momento, contemplando o amigo que tinha, e agradecendo aos céus a sorte de tê-lo conhecido. Sem duvida alguma, Harry sempre estaria em sua lista de homens notáveis.

Afastando-se lentamente do Testrálio, Hermione sentou-se no chão coberto de folhas secas. Harry não parecia ter notado seu distanciamento. Ele estava tão admirado com o animal, que dificilmente notaria um furacão se esse passasse por perto. O mesmo poderia se dizer dela, que se entregava a deliciosa tarefa de admirar o amigo.

Hermione passou a analisar Harry, não que nunca tivesse feito isso, mas era sempre um prazer memorável tal feito.

Ele tinha uma nuca sensual. Hermione achava-se às vezes meio maluca, por ver sensualidade numa parte do corpo tão incomum. Mas de qualquer forma, gostava de ficar contemplando a nuca do moreno. Os cabelos negros dele, também eram outro ponto instigante. A maneira desalinha como cresciam sempre despertava nela, uma quase insuportável vontade de tocá-los. Em outras palavras, a sua própria maneira, Harry Potter tinha uma beleza instigante. O corpo esguio mas não tão alto, as pernas fortes ocultas pelo tecido da calça, os poucos pêlos que tinha no braço, que sempre se eriçavam a presença de vento, ou de algumas poucas mulheres. O maxilar quadrado dava-lhe certa firmeza contrastando com o olhar sutil. Às vezes, Hermione recriminava-se por deter tanta atenção ao físico do amigo... Mas na maioria das vezes, ela não ousava lutar contra seu desejo. Enquanto ela contentasse apenas em admirar, não haveria problema algum.

Harry enfim notou a ausência da amiga. Virando-se a encontrou sentada há curta distancia, olhando-o, e ele não soube explicar o porquê, mas a forma como ela o olhava deu-lhe arrepios.

Passou a caminhar de encontro a ela, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Pensei que jamais repararia a minha falta.

- Ciúmes Mione? Veja bem, era só um Testrálio isso não ira atrapalhar nosso relacionamento, eu prometo! _ respondeu ele zombeteiro.

- Ora, cale-se Harry! Já lhe disse que não faz o meu tipo! _ respondeu em igual tom a castanha, sorrindo-lhe abertamente.

- Se me permite Srta. Granger, é você que não faz o meu tipo.

- Entendo. Prefere as orientais certo?

- Prefiro mulheres, não me importa que etnia elas tenham!

- Harry, você está me saindo um grande mulherengo!

- São os hormônios Mione! _ esclareceu ele, e a jovem não pôde segurar uma gargalhada que se estendeu por um longo tempo. Na verdade, ele também ria. Não de seu comentário, mas da risada dela. Era gostoso ouvi-la gargalhar. Isso sempre causava um arrepio em seu corpo, algo que fazia os pêlos de seu braço eriçar. Por sorte, Hermione nunca percebeu isso...

Se ele fosse ser realmente honesto, teria que retirar suas palavras quanto à amiga não ser seu tipo. De fato, Hermione Granger não era a garota mais linda que já tinha visto, ou alguém de beleza ofuscante, tão pouco agradava todos os gostos masculinos, mas seria loucura não assumir sua sutil beleza. Algo tão puro e natural, que ele achava-se fascinado.

Na verdade eram os pequenos detalhes nela, que lhe chamavam a atenção.

Os olhos amendoados de um castanho profundo, os cachos longos caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. Seu cabelo tinha cheiro de flores. O sorriso era branco e tão singelo, que às vezes ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Tinha um rosto oval, o queixo era levemente pontudo, o que ele assemelhava sempre a sua teimosia.

O corpo... Bem, Hermione não tinha seio fartos, mas eles eram o suficiente para chamar-lhe a atenção. Tinha pernas esguias e sensuais, e uma pele que às vezes parecia clamar pelo seu toque. Ele esperava que ela nunca percebesse tal pensamento.

- Essa foi a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi Harry. _ respondeu ela quando enfim conteve o riso.

- Hermione eu não sou mulherengo. São as mulheres que tem paixão por mim. Você sabe que eu não gosto de desapontar ninguém...

- Ah claro! Eu imagino como deve ser sacrificante pra você agradar a tantos pedidos.

- Eu diria que é algo exaustivo. _ respondeu com fingida seriedade.

- Harry!

- Que? Estou apenas sendo sincero.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, sim?

- Por quê? Se eles é que são o mais interessante da história!

- Harry, chega! _ exclamou a castanha, dando-lhe um leve empurrão.

O moreno limitou-se apenas a sorrir do constrangimento da amiga.

- Me pergunto às vezes se você já foi beijada com real paixão. _ falou ele antes mesmo que pudesse avaliar suas palavras.

Hermione o encarou perplexa, a face tomando uma tonalidade escarlate.

- Está sendo inconveniente. _ respondeu simplesmente.

- Ora Mione, só seu amigo.

- Não gosto de falar sobre isso Harry.

- Por que não? Sei que já beijou alguns garotos, só quero saber se algum fez sentir-se ardente? _ contrapôs o moreno com naturalidade.

- Harry isso não lhe diz respeito. _ a voz dela soou nervosa, e ele percebeu que o melhor seria fugir desse assunto.

- Certo, tem razão. De qualquer forma se quiser ser beijada por um homem de verdade, estarei a sua disposição. _ respondeu dando-lhe um sorriso sedutor.

Hermione sucumbiu a outro acesso de riso.

- E desde quando um i moleque /i de 16 anos pode ser chamado de homem?

- Hei, olha lá como fala comigo, ou posso me sentir tentado a lhe mostrar a diferença entre um moleque, e um homem de verdade porque é isso que eu sou. Você admitindo ou não!

Hermione o olhou meio desafiante. Adorava perturbar o amigo. A revolta dele era sempre divertida a seus olhos.

- Esses seus truques de sedução não funcionam comigo Harry, desista!

- Eu ainda não tentei seduzi-la de verdade!_ contrapôs sério, e Hermione sentiu um leve arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha.

Harry percebeu.

Na verdade aquela foi a primeira vez que percebera alguma reação física da amiga a uma provocação sua. E sentiu-se surpreso. Até aquele momento ele acreditava que ela era mesmo, imune a qualquer jogo de sedução com ele. A descoberta daquela reação povoou a mente dele de idéias.

- Será que pudemos mudar de assunto sim? _ questionou ela, com certo nervosismo.

- Sim Senhora!_ respondeu Harry com um cumprimento militar. Rindo intimamente do embaraço da amiga.

- És tão chato Harry Potter.

- Chata é você, eu sou absolutamente adorável.

Hermione pegou uma pequena pedra e atirou nele, mirando em seu peito, mas a sua total falta de pontaria, acabou fazendo com que lhe acertasse a cabeça.

Harry pôs uma mão sobre o rosto, e jogou-se deitado no chão, dando urros de dor.

Hermione desesperou-se. Aproximou-se rapidamente do amigo, tentando de alguma forte, tirar as mãos dele de seu rosto para que pudesse ajudá-lo. Amaldiçoava a si mesma pela idéia idiota de atirar-lhe aquela pedra.

Quando ela já estava em vias de chorar, Harry afastou as mãos de seu rosto, e pôs-se a rir deliberadamente do desespero da amiga.

Só então Hermione percebeu tratar-se de mais uma encenação do moreno. Sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias.

Aproveitando-se do descuido dele, e do fato de já estar no chão, ela passou para cima dele, sentando em sua barriga, uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele. E passou a dar-lhe dolorosos tapas sobre o peito.

Harry continuava a rir, embora a dor dos tapas de Hermione já estivesse a lhe afetar.

Quando enfim conseguiu controlar o riso, facilmente deteve os braços da castanha, impedindo-a de acerta-lhe ainda mais.

Ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, falou:

- Você precisava ver sua cara Mione. Foi impagável!

O rosto dela ardia, e ela sabia que deveria estar rubra de raiva.

Harry também notou isso. Como notou as pernas dela em volta de seu corpo, e seu quadril sobre sua barriga.

Segurou com mais força os braços dela, impedindo-a de soltar-se e voltar a lhe bater.

Sorriu cinicamente como ele fazia quando se sentia poderoso.

Aquilo a deixava ainda mais possessa.

- Você fica muito sexy assim Hermione! _ falou ele impensadamente.

Hermione parou. Por um momento, todas as suas idéias de vingança esvaíram-se de sua mente. Sentiu-se constrangida e tentada, e abruptamente saiu de cima do amigo.

Harry ainda sorria. Cada reação dela era motivo de felicidade pra ele. Perceber a vulnerabilidade dela diante de si, causa elevações maravilhosas em seu ego.

- Seu nojento, estúpido. Tomara que uma pedra caia sobre sua cabeça. _ praguejou ela.

- Você já fez isso Mione, lembra-se?

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele, e ele a puxou pela cintura envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Hermione relutou, mas ele era mais forte. Acabou vencida.

- Desculpe pequena, eu não resisti. Sabe que adoro tira-la do sério.

- Sim eu sei. E espero que você saiba que isso terá volta!

- Eu sei. Você sempre me castiga por minhas brincadeiras.

- E você nunca aprende. _ respondeu cansada.

- Sou um espírito indomável Mione.

- Isso não vai fazer com que minha vingança seja mais branda.

- Quanta crueldade...! _ exclamou risonho.

- Você ainda não viu nada! _ respondeu ela, virando-lhe a cara. O vento que soprou trouxe seus cabelos de encontro ao rosto de Harry. Ele sentiu aquele cheiro peculiar de flor tomar-lhe os pulmões, inebriando-o.

Encostou seu rosto ao de Mione, o nariz tocando sutilmente sua bochecha.

- Gosto tanto do cheiro de seu cabelo. _ sussurrou, beijando-lhe sensualmente o rosto.

Hermione nunca pensou que houvesse uma maneira tão sensual de empregar um beijo tão casto.

- Harry Potter, está tentando me seduzir novamente? _ indagou afastando-se um pouco. – Se for isso, devo-lhe lembrar que seus truques baratos são inúteis comigo.

Harry voltou a se aproximar, tomando-a novamente pela cintura.

- Na verdade, eu pretendia lhe beijar, mas agora, só farei isso se você implorar! _ murmurou tão próximo ao rosto dela, que seus lábios quase se tocaram.

Hermione o olhou desafiante e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Iria entrar no joguinho do amigo.

- Eu não costumo implorar pelas coisas.

Harry deu de ombros, como se dissesse que da parte dele, iniciativa nenhuma seria tomada.

Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso peculiar, algo demasiadamente sedutor e seguro. Harry assustou-se, nunca antes vira essa expressão na amiga.

- Então... Vamos ver até onde resiste!

E voltou a aproximar-se dele, tão rápida e sutilmente, que quando Harry foi dar por si, ela já estava segurando em seus braços, os lábios roçando sobre os dele.

Não houve relutância alguma por parte do moreno, pelo contrário, imediatamente ele entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que suas línguas se encontrassem, numa ânsia ardente e sedutora.

Era um beijo que amiga nenhuma poderia dar a um simples amigo, e ele se perguntou se ela sentia-se tão zonza quanto ele.

Hermione o beijava numa insistência que seria quase cruel, se não fosse tão absurdamente gostoso.

Separando-se um pouco dele, ela o olhou nos olhos, enquanto sussurrava:

- Eu sabia!

Harry mordeu sensualmente o lábio dela. Era fato que o beijo de Hermione era entorpecente, e que ele não havia representado resistência nenhuma. Mas a verdade, é que ele também sabia do desejo mutuo que havia entre eles.

Então voltou a aproximar seus lábios dos dela. E antes de beijar-lhe novamente,respondeu:

- Eu também...

E beijou-a. Coma ardência e desejo, se não igual, maiores ao do primeiro beijo.

No momento, não lhes importava como seria o depois. O importante era apenas desfrutar aquele momento. Saciando, ainda que parcialmente a ânsia que lhes queimava.

Ao longe, o pôr-do-sol acontecia. A noite aproximava-se sorrateiramente e fria.

O tempo estava mudando. Será que alguém percebeu?

Sem dúvida, o casal na floresta proibida, tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

-#-


End file.
